


Горячие ночи пустыни

by aleks_neko



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Porn, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пустынное солнце раз за разом разгоняет тьму так глубоко засевшую в нем</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горячие ночи пустыни

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Umbridge, Кита Луиддинас  
> Окончательный бетинг: Rudaxena  
> Гамма: vena dih

Джудал приходит с влажной душной ночью. Тихо влетает в покои на ковре, сходит с него царственной походкой, словно прибыл с торжественным визитом. Синдбад расслабленно полулежит на кровати, чуть склонив голову в сторону окна. Он всегда знает, когда тот появится, и смотрит на него долго, не говоря ни слова. Джудал тоже не нарушает молчания, стоит неподвижно – невысокий силуэт в лунном свете, окруженный вьющимися темными бабочками – сказочный герой с таинственным прошлым. Черная коса, перевитая золотыми кольцами, матово бликует на плече, шаровары на узких бедрах открывают больше, чем прячут. Такая картинка затронет сердце любой девушки. Он слегка кривит губы в усмешке и поворачивается, позволяя лучше рассмотреть себя.

– Не ждал тебя сегодня, – говорит Синдбад, пользуясь моментом лишний раз скользнуть по нему взглядом.

– Ты меня никогда не ждешь, – отвечает Джудал, ухмыляясь еще шире, чем прежде. На лице Синдбада появляется усталая улыбка: сегодня он рад приходу Джудала. Передвинувшись к краю кровати, садится, свешивая ноги; из одежды на нем только белые легкие шаровары, не стесняющие движений.

– Верно, – соглашается Синдбад. – Прекращай уже всех стравливать. У меня и так проблем достаточно, чтобы заниматься последствиями твоих действий.

– Я буду делать лишь то, что мне хочется, – огрызается Джудал, мгновенно ощетинившись.

– Я в этом не сомневался. Но все же, – Синдбад неслышно вздыхает, потирая переносицу. 

Джудал раздраженно дергает бровью.

– Мне плевать на это, – и разворачивается, чтобы уйти. Подумаешь, еще одна ночь с кошмарами. Одной больше, одной меньше, какая разница. За несколько лет и не к такому привыкнешь.

– Джудал, прекрати, – раздается позади голос с металлическими нотками. Синдбад умеет говорить так, что его слушаются. 

– Не пойми меня неправильно, но ты жив, потому что мне так хочется, – через плечо бросает он. Желание, подогревавшее прийти сюда, испаряется без следа, оставив глухую злость и раздражение. Он сейчас с куда большим наслаждением разнес бы что-нибудь, стер бы в пыль, погребая под обломками вспыхнувший гнев. Устроил бы маленькую войну, а потом летал на ковре и упивался болью и страданиями людей, потерявших дом, родных. Черные бабочки Рух все быстрее и быстрее вьются вокруг него. 

– Джудал, – тон меняется. Синдбад говорит таким голосом только с ним – мягко, настойчиво. Желание разрушать превращается в песок, утекает сквозь пальцы. Он бесшумно подходит к Синдбаду, со странным упорством изучающему мозаичный пол. Встав между расставленных коленей, кладет руки на его широкие плечи. Синдбад вздрагивает и поднимает голову. В глазах – облегчение, смешанное с толикой грусти. Его ладони мягко скользят по запястьям Джудала, скрытым золотыми браслетами. Еще момент, и Синдбад согревает в своих руках его руки – они такие холодные, – и Джудал чувствует, как по коже от самых кончиков пальцев растекается тягучее тепло.

Синдбад горячий, словно огромное солнце над пустыней. Но Джудал никогда не испытывал на себе его жесткого света. Впрочем, может, он просто привык к нему. Это солнце раз за разом разгоняет тьму, столь глубоко засевшую в нем, выжигает кошмары, где он всегда остается один.

Сквозь длинную челку Джудал рассматривает Синдбада – лунный свет смягчает резкие черты, темные волосы до плеч отливают синевой.

«Он красивый», – думает Джудал в черт знает какой раз. Высвободив руку, касается густых волос; мягкие пряди ручными змейками легко скользят по коже. Джудал иногда чувствовал что-то странное, раздражающее, когда видел улыбающихся девушек, со всех сторон облепивших Синдбада. А теперь он знает, как зовут тех драных котов, что точат когти в самой глубине его души.

Джудал не успевает заметить, как Синдбад подносит ладонь к его щеке, и привычно дергается от прикосновения. С недавних пор он с трудом переносит их. Память, выпотрошенная Аладдином, все еще хранит яркие картинки из прошлого: равнодушные лица с пустыми улыбками; заполняющая все тело боль от каких-то жидкостей; дни безысходного одиночества, когда рядом нет никого.

Давно забытый противно-кислый привкус снова появляется на языке, беспокойство заставляет бег крови ускориться, но Джудал подавляет эти воспоминания – ему не хочется воскрешать их. Слишком много времени ушло, чтобы запереть не самые лучшие моменты прошлого в самой дальней кладовке памяти.

Закрыв глаза, постепенно успокаивается, трется щекой о чуть шершавую ладонь. Синдбад проводит большим пальцем по его губам, слегка надавливает, и Джудал втягивает палец в рот, посасывает его, сквозь приоткрытые глаза следит за Синдбадом – тот почти не дышит. И это заводит Джудала – ему нравится реакция Синдбада на происходящее.

Временами Джудалу кажется, что Синдбад чересчур прост в общении, но это обманчивое чувство. У правителя Синдрии хватает опыта и умения не показывать свою силу явно, он умеет выжидать.

Синдбад осторожно кладет ладонь на бедро, обтянутое тканью, и притягивает Джудала к себе. Пальцы касаются кожи над шароварами, гладят ее. Запах сандала с мягкими фруктовыми нотами обволакивает, переплетается с его запахом, тягучим и сладковатым, как персик, и будит в нем пустыню, голодную и жадную до всего: до тепла, тела, чувств.

Свободной рукой Синдбад ведет по ноге, собирая в пальцах шёлк, и тыкается лбом в напряженный пресс, дует на кожу. Затем передвигает ладонь с бедра на поясницу, оглаживает ее, втягивает губами кожу прямо под золотой окантовкой коротенькой майки. И у Джудала не получается сдержать судорожного выдоха, ноги вдруг отказывают, словно кто-то перерезал сухожилия. Джудал проглатывает отвращение к собственной, хоть и единственной, слабости, с которой может мириться, оседает в руках Синдбада, который тут же подхватывает его под ягодицы и устраивает на коленях.

Их взгляды оказываются на одной линии, и Джудал сглатывает, прикусывает губу. Он накрывает ладонями глаза Синдбада, не желая смотреть в них, и проводит пальцами по краю век. Длинные ресницы щекочут подушечки, но Джудал не останавливается, ведет по скулам, носу, трогает губы.

Первым склоняется к Синдбаду и целует его, прихватывает зубами верхнюю губу, проникает языком в рот. На вкус Синдбад – густое пряное вино, пахнущее солнцем. Синдбад замирает и, с силой стиснув Джудала в руках, отвечает ему, втягивая его язык, изучая мягко, настойчиво. Джудал чувствует: его ведет, так же, как и Синдбада. Вокруг них вьются золотыми бабочками Рух. Ему, знавшему только ненависть, жестокость и зависть, неприятно чувствовать, как внутри просыпается что-то теплое. 

Он отрывается от Синдбада, тяжело дышит.

«Давай завоюем этот мир вместе?» – Джудалу снова хочется задать свой любимый вопрос, услышать обычный ответ и разойтись, вместо этого он зарывается пальцами в темные волосы, путается в прядях, сильнее прижимает голову к себе. Джудал легко может убить Синдбада одним ударом, прикосновением, он играючи расправлялся со многими другими противниками, как с магией, так и без магии. Но Джудал знает – он этого не сделает, потому что Синдбад единственный, с кем ему спокойно.

Синдбад прихватывает губами напрягшийся сосок через ткань, и Джудал, с шумом вдохнув, вздрагивает от возбуждения, прокатившегося тяжелой волной по спине. У него стоит уже так, что, кажется, вся кровь собралась внизу живота. Он почти не слышит себя: в ушах стоит гул от медленно набирающей силы бури – вот-вот поглотит его целиком, словно ненасытное чудовище.

Синдбад гладит Джудала по спине, проходится по выступающим позвонкам, острым лопаткам, гладят ямочки на пояснице, прижимают теснее. Джудал чувствует: у Синдбада так же, как у него – стоит.

Джудал толкает Синдбада на постель – ему хочется большего. На лице Синдбада удивление сменяется пониманием.

Джудал ерзает на бедрах, облизывает пересохшие губы, глядя на Синдбада, расслабленно лежащего перед ним. Он опасен даже таким. Джудал помнит, что Синдбад, приручивший семерых джиннов, завоевавший семь морей, далеко не беззащитен, он не может быть таким. Ему хочется трогать это тело, обвиться вокруг него. Но мысль рассыпается, стоит Синдбаду провести пальцами по бокам Джудала, едва касаясь кожи. Он подцепляет край майки, недвусмысленно намекает, чтобы Джудал снял с себя лишнее, но тот только поднимает руки, совершенно не собираясь облегчать Синдбаду жизнь. «Снимай сам», – с надменной ухмылкой говорит он и медленно трется о член Синдбада, туго натянувший белые шаровары. На них, вскользь замечает он, уже расплылось небольшое пятнышко. Синдбад ухмыляется в ответ, нетерпеливо сдергивает майку и отбрасывает ее в сторону за ненадобностью, с силой проводит ладонями по спине сверху вниз и, поддев пояс шаровар, просовывает пальцы под ткань. Ощутив на голой коже ягодиц его руки, Джудал прижимается теснее, обнимая руками шею, снова запуская пальцы в его волосы, склоняется к шее Синдбада и, не обращая внимания на шипение, оставляет свою метку возле ключицы, на самом видном месте, и тут же зализывает ее. Пустынные хищники внутри ликуют – добыча помечена, и никто не посмеет наложить на нее лапу.

Он отстраняется, чтобы полюбоваться на результат – след от зубов наливается темным цветом, – и чувствует, как руки Синдбада быстро и умело расплетают длинную косу. В тиши комнаты раздается тихий звон падающих колец, стягивающих пряди, и волосы мягкой волной растекаются по спине.

Еще чуть-чуть, и пустыня утопит их обоих в зыбучих песках. Звон не стихает – вслед за кольцами на пол падают украшение с шеи, браслеты c запястий. Синдбад тянет Джудала за пряди, вынуждая открыть шею, и ведет по ней носом, выдохом щекоча кожу. Он едва-едва касается губами, и это бесит Джудала, желающего перейти к десерту.

– Хватит уже, – шипит он, подчиняясь. – Быстрее.

– У нас… – доносится до него едва слышный ответ. – Вся ночь впереди.

От этих слов Джудал на миг теряет дар речи, а еще через пару мгновений он обнаруживает себя лежащим на спине, полностью обнаженным. Все мысли исчезают из головы, когда Синдбад устраивается между его ног. Предусмотрительность Синдбада крайне избирательна, но она приятна: черная река волос аккуратно уложена рядом, чтобы не мешать никому из них. Джудал знает: настанет рассвет, и Синдбад распутает его волосы, заплетет косу, посмеиваясь над картинно-возмущенными жалобами.

Синдбад нависает над его бедрами, упирается руками по обе стороны от них. Джудал ловит темный взгляд Синдбада – в нем плещется возбуждение – и тянет его голову к паху. В легких сгорает воздух, стоит Синдбаду провести по члену языком, а затем втянуть его в рот. Сил не хватает даже на вдох – тот любит доводить до вершины, а потом показывать, что она – не вершина, а всего лишь холмик перед горой. И жаждущее разрядки тело предает сразу – Джудал выгибается и кончает на длинном беззвучном выдохе.

Синдбад перетекает ему за спину, просовывает руку под шею и подтягивает к себе, уткнувшись в макушку. Рука лениво гладит бедро Джудала. Тот тяжело дышит, вертится в его объятиях, прижимаясь влажной спиной к груди.

Джудал ощущает, как тяжелый крупный член упирается в ложбинку между ягодицами, пачкая ее смазкой, и дрожит. Внутри сладко тянет от предвкушения. Губы Синдбада скользят по виску, а пальцы – по напряженному животу, и у Джудала снова стоит. Можно слать самому себе проклятья одно другого изощреннее, но это никогда не подействует, пока Синдбад рядом.

Смоченные в масле пальцы Синдбада скользят по бедру – Джудал не понимает, когда он успел, – покружив ими возле входа, он едва-едва проникает внутрь. Синдбад что-то тихо говорит на ухо – Джудал почти не различает слов – и начинает медленно его растягивать. Джудал нетерпеливо ерзает: слишком долго этого не было. Сначала проникает один палец, потом два, от третьего – немного больно, но ласки отвлекают от неприятных ощущений.

Джудал едва кривится, кусает губы, подается назад, и головка члена упирается в вход. Жар прошивает насквозь. Синдбад медленно проталкивается в него, преодолевая сопротивление мышц.

– Прости, – хрипло шепчет Синдбад, гладя Джудала по щеке, целует в мокрый, облепленный влажными волосами, висок и со стоном входит целиком.

– Заткнись, – выдыхает Джудал, нервно втягивая воздух – боль короткими разрядами прошивает тело. Он откидывает голову на плечо Синдбада, пытаясь расслабиться. Синдбад мелко дрожит, вместе с Джудалом пережидая первые неприятные мгновения, привыкая. Он мокрый, горячий.

Синдбад находит его руку, скомкавшую простынь, переплетает пальцы, целует во влажную от пота шею. Толчок – и Джудал, всхлипнув, двигается навстречу Синдбаду. Жарко. В горле так сухо, что упади капля – испарится в миг. Джудал не сильно удивится, если в аду, куда он обязательно попадет, ему будет холоднее, чем сейчас.

Они двигаются в одном ритме, подстраиваясь друг под друга, вместе сорванно дышат. Сердце бешено стучит, еще немного – и оно выскочит. Мир перед глазами сузился до переплетенных пальцев. Джудал замирает, Синдбад отпускает его руку, слегка сжав, и через мгновение его ладонь оказывается на члене Джудала, оглаживая по всей длине. Джудала окатывает горячей волной, всем телом он чувствует, как буря распирает изнутри, выдавливает мысли о прошлом-настоящем-будущем. И как только она достигает пика, Джудал стремительно падает в темную бездонную пропасть.

Джудал не знает, как долго он лежит в оглушительной тишине комнаты, он видит лишь чернеющее над ним беззвездное небо. Он улыбается, ощущая, как в груди растекается, заполняя все уголки души что-то огромное, горячее и очень яркое. Он забыл, что так бывает – хорошо. 

Поцелуй на влажном от испарины плече возвращает Джудала в реальность, а затем Синдбад собственнически притягивает его к себе. Затылку – очень тепло. По выравнивающемуся дыханию Синдбада Джудал понимает, что тот уснул.

На небе, виднеющемся в окне, кто-то разлил молоко из звезд. И когда над горизонтом пролетает одна из них, Джудал понимает, что выбор – человек, что лежит за спиной – сделан давно. Просто пришло время принять его окончательно. Сейчас Джудал в нем уверен, как ни в чем другом. И в душе теперь больше нет места ни скручивающему в узел одиночеству, ни беспомощности – Синдбад, если не стер все это, то высветлил, заменил собой. Джудал поворачивается на другой бок под недовольное сопение Синдбада и смотрит на него.

Джудал спрашивает самого себя, почему именно присутствие Синдбада каждый раз удерживает от окончательного падения? Потому что Синдбад – единственный, кто не оставил попытки перетянуть на свою сторону? Он нетерпеливо отбрасывает мысли – потом разберется с этими странными ощущениями – и утыкается в шею Синдбада, проваливаясь вслед за ним в сон без сновидений.

Он не видит, как несколько черных бабочек сменили свой цвет на другой, естественный для этого мира, – золотой.

***

Синдбад стоит возле окна, оперевшись плечом о стену, и наблюдает, как Джудал медленно улетает.

– Почему ты с ним возишься? – тихо спрашивает Джафар у Синдбада, вздрогнувшего от его появления. – Ты же знаешь: он слишком опасен. В первую очередь для тебя самого.

Он явился в покои незаметно – бывший ассасин никогда не забывает своих навыков. Джафар искренне заботится о Синдбаде, но никогда не упускает повода сказать, что связь с Джудалом – это самая большая глупость после любви к спиртному, не раз подкидывавшей множество поводов для головной боли.

Синдбад не отвечает, провожая взглядом спину Джудала. Он с самого начала знал – придет время, и он будет вынужден выбирать между Синдрией и Джудалом.

Джудал – насмешка судьбы, своенравная, нахальная и ставшая необходимостью. Синдрия – вся его жизнь. Вопрос о выборе слишком сложен и не имеет смысла.

– Я понимаю, если ты используешь его для страны, но Син… – Синдбад перестает слушать его, приглядываясь к Джудалу – в потоке темной Рух, вьющейся вокруг него, появляются широкие мазки золотого.

– Мне незачем использовать его, – обрывает Синдбад. Он улыбается, зная, какую сторону выберет Джудал. – Я думаю, он сам придет ко мне.


End file.
